Halloween?
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase notice weird things going on around the house. What's going on? Emily explains to them that it's Halloween and what Halloween is. From what they've been told, do they like the idea of Halloween and go out trick or treating with her and Leo?


**Halloween?**

Adam, Bree, and Chase were down in the lab. Adam was annoying Bree and Chase. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we _weren't _bionic? What's the first thing you would do?"

Chase asked, "Not get trapped in these stupid conversations?"

"Good one!" Bree high-fived Chase.

"You know what the first thing I'd do if I wasn't bionic? Try to become bionic." Bree and Chase rolled their eyes.

Donald came running down, dressed as a vampire. "Hey guys. I came to suck some training out of you. Ha, ha, ha!"

"What?" asked Bree.

"Yeah. I agree with Bree. What?" said Chase. "Mr. Davenport, are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, Chase."

"No you're not. You're acting weird...der than normal," said Bree.

"Yeah," said Chase while getting up. "We're gonna leave you alone to deal with your weirdness."

Adam clasped a hand on Donald's shoulder. "F.Y.I, if you're trying to gain people's attention by acting and dressing weird, it's working." He followed his siblings out and upstairs. Donald rolled his eyes.

Emily and Leo were on the couch with a map of something spread on the coffee table and a bowl of candy corn by them. "Hey, Leo. Hey, Emily," said Bree.

"Hey guys," replied Emily.

"What're you doing?"

Leo said, "Emily and I are planning our trick or treating strategy while devouring some candy corn."

"What's candy corn?" asked Chase.

"It's only the greatest Halloween candy ever. Here," Emily took out three pieces and handed one to each of them while saying, "try it."

They popped the pieces into their mouths and tasted it. "This is awesome!" said Bree.

"So good!" said Chase.

"I love it!" exclaimed Adam. "Love it! Love it! Love it!"

"Whoa, Adam! Calm down. I just gave you one piece."

Leo leaned in and whispered to Emily, "One piece too many." She chuckled at that.

"Wait. What's trick or treating?" asked Chase.

"What's trick or treating?" Emily stood up. "It's one of the best Halloween traditions for kids. You go around to houses and they give out candy."

"Wait. _Giving_ out candy? I'm down with this already!" said Adam, all excited.

"One more question: what's Halloween?" asked Chase.

"It's a holiday where you dress up as anything you want. It's celebrated once a year in October—on the 31st."

"Oh, so _that's _why Mr. Davenport's acting weird," said Bree.

"Exactly."

Donald came in to the living room and said all vampire-like, "I want to suck your blood!"

"Nice costume, Daddy."

"Thanks, baby girl."

"Wow. So... Halloween is when you get to dress up as what you want?" asked Adam.

Emily looked at him. "Yes. That's how Halloween works, Adam," she replied.

"So Daddy, what's Tasha?"

"A witch."

"A witch?! Oh no!"

"Adam, Emily meant what she's _dressed as_,_" _said Donald.

"Oh." Donald rolled his eyes and went out of the room.

"So...what are you gonna be, Emily?" asked Bree.

"A ladybug."

"Ladybug?" asked Adam. She nodded. "Those aren't scary to me."

"Adam, the costume doesn't have to be scary. It can be _whatever _you want."

"So I could go as the scariest thing?" She nodded. Adam turned to his brother. "Then, that would be you, Chase."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Shut up."

Adam's first remark was, "You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"You!" was Adam's last remark.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Emily. They stopped when she did.

Bree asked, "So, can we dress up too?"

"Yes, Bree. You can."

"Where'd you and Leo get your costumes?" asked Chase.

"The store."

Adam asked, "You can buycostumes?"

"Yes. You can also make your own."

"Well, can we go buy some?" asked Bree.

"I think it's too late to buy costumes, but you know what, Bree? Maybe you can be similar what I was a couple years ago."

"What were you?"

"A Goth."

"A Goth?" asked Bree.

"Yes. It was easy to do. I can help you." Bree squealed and sped upstairs.

Emily was about to her when chase asked, "Wait." She turned to Adam and Chase. "What about us?" Adam nodded, agreeing.

"Think of something." She went upstairs.

Chase sat on the couch. "Well, Chase, I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'm going as a ghost." Chase rolled his eyes at his older brother. Adam scooped up some candy corn and went out.

"What are you going as, Leo?"

"A spy."

"A spy?"

"Yes. I've got it all figured out. I've got Nerf guns and gear to complete my costume. What are you going as?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah…" Leo stood up and put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Good luck with that." He walked out.

Tasha entered the room. "Hey, honey."

"Hi, Tasha. Nice costume."

"Thank you. What are you going as?"

"I don't know. I'm the only one who hasn't figure out what they're gonna be."

"You know, I think I might have a costume for you." Chase cocked an eyebrow.

Upstairs, Emily was in the bathroom helping Bree with her makeup. "And..." Emily said while applying the last of the black lipstick to Bree with a lipstick brush. "Done." She put the brush down.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" She turned Bree around in the chair so she could see. Bree was stunned. She had black lipstick on her lips, had her face painted white with a little glitter, black eye shadow, and mascara. "Oh my god! Look at me! I love it! Thank you, Emily!"

"You're welcome!"

They then went to Emily's room. "Well, at least I got dressed _before_ you did my makeup so it wouldn't smudge." Her costumed consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with see-through sleeves starting at the elbows, a black skirt, black jeans, and black ankle boots. She had a silver bat necklace on. Her hair had all different neon color extensions in it—pink, green, orange, blue, and purple. Emily did her hair in pigtails and the extensions were on both sides. "Alright, Bree. Let me get my ladybug costume on and we can go downstairs." She nodded and left Emily to get her costume on. Emily came out a couple minutes later dressed as a ladybug. "Emily, you look great."

"I know. You do too."

"Well, I had a great sister help me with it."

"Thanks. Now, let's go grace everyone with our presence." She smiled and we went downstairs.

"OK! Who's ready to go trick or treating?" Emily asked coming downstairs."

"Yes. I'm totally ready," said Leo as he held up his Nerf gun and pumped it." He had glasses on that came with one of his many guns, navy blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He had a belt around his hips that had a holster for his gun.

"Me too," said Adam. His costume was just a white sheet with eyes cut into it.

Emily said, "Nice tiger costume, Chase."

"Thanks. Tasha said she had it left over from last year." His costume was an orange and black striped shirt, matching pants and black sneakers, and his face panted orange with black stripes. His nose was black and he had whiskers painted on.

Donald came walking in and noticed the Goth standing next to Emily. "Is that my little princess in there?"

Bree sighed. "Yes, Mr. Davenport."

Donald walked up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at you! Look at your costume! I love it!"

Emily put her hand up. "I helped with it."

"Well, you did a great job, baby girl."

"Thanks, Daddy. Listen, there's a Halloween party at the school after trick or treat. Can we go?"

"I suppose you can. What time is the party?"

"Nine."

"Well, that's past curfew, but I suppose you can go."

She walked up and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She let go and turned to her siblings. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed all happy.

They headed out and Tasha said, "Have fun."

"We will," said Emily before closing the door.

As they all were walking down a street, Bree asked, "So, how does this whole trick or treating work anyway."

Emily said, "Well, first you look for a house with the lights on. Then you walk up to the door and say, 'Trick or Treat!', and people give you candy."

"Mmm. Sounds fun!"

"It is fun, Adam. Once you get home, you get to eat it."

"Alright, well, I see a house," said Bree.

They went up the steps and rang the bell. Emily said, "Do what we do."

A couple answered the door and the kids all said, "Trick or treat!"

The lady said, "Oh. What great costumes."

Emily said, "Hold out your bags and buckets." Adam, Bree, and Chase did so and everyone got three pieces of candy each.

"Thank you," said the three bionics together.

Everyone walked down the stairs and Chase said, "That was fun! I don't even care the candy has tons of sugar! I liked it!"

Leo said, "And there's more where that came from."

After a couple more hours of trick or treating, they went to the party at the school, which was in the gym. They walked into the gym and looked around. Bree exclaimed, "This is so cool! Our first Halloween party!"

"Well, I heard that there was gonna be a party at the school and I figured after trick or treating, you guys would wanna go to a Halloween party. So… you're welcome."

"Thank you!" said Bree.

"Yeah, Emily. Thanks."

"Ah, no problem. You're my brothers and sister. I would do almost anything for you guys."

"_Almost _anything?"

Emily smacked his arm. "Shut up, Adam."

Leo said, "Come on. Let's party!" They all danced and had fun until the party ended at 11. Then, they all went home.

The next morning, Donald and Emily entered the lab, and found Adam, Bree, and Chase sleeping on the floor. "Morning guys," greeted Emily.

They groaned in response.

Donald asked, "Why aren't you guys in your capsules?"

They groaned again.

Donald asked, "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know. Too much candy last night, I guess."

**I DO NOT OWN NERF. **


End file.
